1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for protecting the hardware and data of an electronic device by a server and an RFID tag.
2. Description of Related Art
All kinds of electronic devices change with each passing day, developed to be lighter, thinner and smaller. Unfortunately, these thinner and smaller electronic devices are easily stolen by others. A conventional security mechanism is generally to set a password in the electronic device in advance, and require password inputting or fingerprint identification to prevent the thief from using the electronic device or accessing data stored in the electronic device. However, the thief may execute the reset function of the electronic device, sacrificing the data stored inside but regaining the use of the electronic device. In other words, the conventional security mechanism is possibly able to protect the data stored in the electronic device from being divulged, but seems incapable of preventing the stolen or lost electronic device from being used by others.
In another aspect, these thinner and smaller electronic devices have become an unspoken worry in the information security issue. For example, a research and development department usually sets up a restricted area in the company, where entry and exit of the staff and electronic devices are monitored to prevent divulgence of the confidential research and development data. However, persons having ulterior motives can smuggle thinner and smaller portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile disks, recorder pens or digital cameras, into the restricted area, forming a loophole in information security.